


短短

by thebaldhb



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: 片段集合





	1. 小神龙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短而蔫儿坏

飞机的轮子离开地面的时候，马龙感到轻松，就像他的身躯并非仍平坦坦接触着座椅，而是像机体那样完完全全地腾空而起，不依不靠，伶仃飘摇。  
虽然表现的永远谦虚谨慎，马龙其实很有自信，有点自负。他会想，如果在古代，他能够做个君王承万民敬爱，在高台上弯弓射下千里外的金苹果声响滔滔自比于神旋即化龙腾飞。  
马龙从北京飞向巴黎打公开赛，飞机顺着地球自转的方向行进，让日光忙于追赶他。

他在一个凌晨进入巴黎  
这座城市没给他什么好感，食物里有太多的油，陌生的人们环绕他，用嘈杂的语言说话，他也不习惯直饮水。但马龙只是觉得站在凯旋门顶端的时候，这座纪念碑就像他的心脏，正处灯光中央，四通八达，无远弗届。

有时候他感觉到站在高处的孤独，有时候他觉得有哪个本应与他并肩的人早已提前谢场，但如果现在要他与谁分享他的荣耀，他又会像守着宝库的巨龙那样喷出火来。这样就好，马龙想。

所以当那个来自台湾的十七岁男孩用很轻松的动作接发球变线得分的时候，他无谓的发力微微拉伤了自己的腰。  
红色的成线的日光成巨浪在他身后追逐拍打缓慢但庞大。  
黑色弧型的地面上随心脏律动的喷薄的橙色公路和城市灯光撕扯的形状化成血脉在马龙体内运行，他在发热，震颤，沁出汗珠。  
我可以再快一点的，他想，提速，计算，发力，精准回球。  
耳膜鼓起嗡嗡作响如骑在引擎之上，他听不见别的。  
六分间歇，换发球，对面的男孩面如止水，球在蓝色台面和他的手指之间弹跳，在空气里制造涟漪。更年轻的身体，更当代的战术。  
承载意义的分数板翻腾，一切色彩趋向统一，雾蒙蒙黏糊糊的拎不清。城市的血管和神经渐渐熄灭，光亮填满视线每隅。

马龙输了比赛。  
离开球馆的时候光明如黑暗吞食他。

数量庞大的重复本不应让马龙对这样重要性不大的比赛感到悲伤，但其实他每一次输球都会比表现出来的难过数倍。  
舆论会用他的伤病和复出时机为这个完美而伟大的球员开解，但同时又会那样不吝笔墨地称赞另一位年轻球员的才华。  
如果他明天甚至今晚就回到训练场，如果他一次次用封闭掩盖病痛，如果他正手拉球的动作没有因此变了一点样子，那他就是不尊重失败，也就是不尊重成功。  
马龙一直喜欢乒乓球的声音，在每一个异国他乡，球拍上的胶皮和小球接触却能发出相同声响，包括鞋底在橡胶垫上滑动时尖利的吷吷，每次听到他都会再次觉得骄傲。

如果跃出去，在机翼上跳舞，又会有所不同。  
在回程的飞机上，马龙第一次向空乘要了葡萄酒，血管里的肾上腺素被异国的酒精替换，背和腰被织物推挤扶持，疲劳翻页，危险的舒适。他喝着酒，这样想。  
这只不过是很长的白天之后的另一个晚上。


	2. 笑匠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 同一件事翻过来覆过去，也念不出个眉目 。

张继科咂咂嘴，端着杯子的小指有点翘起来。他总是这样，在他表现的糙汉形象上时不时有些奇异的漏洞一闪而过。而我总会注意到。  
妈的你这龙井吃嘴里跟吃蔬菜似的。他说。  
这么多年过去他还是痞痞的那个样子，对待植物的态度嫌嫌弃弃的，像年轻时候在食堂里扒拉出茄子里所有的香菜叶丢给我那样。  
我先是笑了，但马上停了下来。我把自己的茶杯放在桌上，看着我的旧友。  
你还没告诉我你来找我干什么。  
不知道是因为我表情严肃了还是语气太直接，他眼睛里闪过一点受伤的情绪。  
我正阅读他的长相变化。时间对谁都一样，他面孔上少了年青时的热切，表情就总有点拘谨不决绝，但我想这可能因为我们太久没见。张继科的皮肤更黑了，不过没了当年总从四处冒出的小痘。他留了胡茬，眼睑移动时的细纹也比我印象里更深，大概也胖了一点。  
我快死了马龙。然后他告诉我。  
这很合理，不然他不会想起我。只有这才能解释他的出现。我先是这么想的 。胸口里有气泡依次炸裂的感觉，动静儿大得跟鱼雷似的，我感到窒息。我想我应该去吃一颗救心丸，奈何动弹不得，而且家里大概也没有这玩意。  
我试着呼吸的时候想起来我很小的时候想过要杀死张继科。  
当时我们第一次接吻。  
我离开他的嘴唇的时候，张继科睁开他眼角上挑的漂亮眼睛，怔怔地看我。  
马龙你完了。我对自己说。从那时起我就知道了张继科是我生命中必渡的劫数。不是我杀死他便是他坦坦然地取走我的一切包括性命。  
我当时年轻气盛志向远大热爱生活自私自利，遂想着逆天改命。  
那之后我试过在床上暗杀他，试过喂给他过于油腻的美味菜肴期盼他会患上肝胆疾病，试过在夜里诅咒他，或在为他别上号码布的时候祈求他在疯狂的庆祝里心跳过速。  
可是张继科命硬，生命力葱郁的像是喝汽油都能开花的苜蓿。他从我的阴谋里一一幸存。  
所以我就接受了，作为一个体系又正统的好人，我只被允许漫不经心地听天由命。杀死张继科是不可能的，我只能等着在他心仪的时刻向他束手就擒引项受戮。而现在我知道了这个道理的后半部分。  
时间命数会对每人行刑，何必操之过急。  
我不相信。我终于说。这是我唯一能做的。  
昂，假的。骗到你了吗。让你总问我为什么。  
他没看我的眼睛。如果他看了，他便已经见证过一个男人如何在五秒钟内破碎散落。  
你他妈的，张继科你他妈的。没人拿这种事开玩笑。  
我还想再继续骂点什么，为了我对他的轻信和自己过快反应的愚蠢，为这五秒钟的欺骗和刚才脑海里所有经过的将来和过往，也为去年家里从玻璃缸跳出来干涸而死的燕尾金鱼。  
但茶几对面的张继科垂下头，以一个顽固的姿态用掌骨位置狠狠地蹭了蹭自己的眼睛，嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
因为，真的吧，我只是想你了。


	3. 冷面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗖嗖

方博打电话叫我出去，我把烟灭在桌上歪歪扭扭的啤酒罐里，拽过来上铺床上一件看起来比较干净的t恤套上。  
扫了扫桌上的东西，我把钥匙手机什么的敛进口袋。  
我出去一趟。我给陈玘说。  
女朋友？  
他正翘着二郎腿打游戏，耳机冒着声响斜拉着挂在脖子上，看都没看我扔来一句。  
昂。  
别忘带身份证。  
滚蛋。我笑骂。

到学校门口的时候我发现路灯坏了，褴褛的折叠铁门只被卖烤冷面的三轮车上的小灯泡晃荡着照得昏黄。  
方博也在那，刚付了钱。他也被那束光那样照着，叙事感强烈得像剧场一样。  
我走过去胡乱揉了一下他的脑袋。  
嗳，咋了。   
他没说话，拿了小碗走到墙边靠着。烤冷面闻起来很香，我感觉不太对劲儿，也跟过去在他旁边蹲下，点上根烟。  
咋了博儿？  
吃东西的时候不能说话。他咀嚼，说话囫囵。  
你吃不？他问我。  
你喂吗？我张嘴向他，做出犬类的样子。这通常会让他笑。  
他叹口气。  
你叹啥气啊。我感到越来越奇怪，笑了。  
忘让他不放辣了。  
这份儿我吃你再买一份啊。  
不了。  
他低头吃东西没再说话，我觉得没趣，把烟嘬完，脑袋里寻思着明明是热的为什么叫冷面。

他再跟我说话的时候下雨了，一大滴雨好死不死滴在我的第二根烟上，哧地一声把它给灭了。  
妈的。  
我骂了一句，在兜里翻起了火机。  
别抽了。他说。  
你刚才说啥？  
我说分手。  
我就停下了找火机的动作。  
为什么？  
感觉不对。他还是嘟囔，扭捏的样子，皱着眉毛眨眼睛，样子特别可爱。我就又笑了。  
别闹。我说。  
他瞪我。许昕你能不能认真一点？  
曹雪芹给老子写的判词就是得过且过命，漫而不经心。  
他撇了下嘴，无视了我的文采。  
...你很让人放松许昕，但和你在一块儿的时候我总觉得空虚，对不起时间。  
你这是哪门子的精英主义？作业没写完吗？  
我不是很舒服，抬脸看他，这对话太愚蠢了。他也蹲了下来，从我手里拿走烟盒，自己叼上一根。他把烟头朝下拿，以手做伞。烟上升，和他的手指纠缠，被驶过的车灯照亮，看起来很漂亮。我感到孤单。原来打火机在烟盒里。  
我们本来就是在做各种各样的事情花费生命，这样或那样，也没有什么不同。  
我努力表现我的洒脱。  
方博说，就是这样的话，让我觉得都懒得跟你争。  
我想方博是个好孩子，他从来是个好孩子。  
那打个分手炮吗？  
我问，我从未像现在这样努力想让他笑。  
他只是摇摇头。  
小贩把车收好骑走了，吱呀吱呀的。  
我才开始感到饿，胃里空荡荡的，雨把我泡得骨头都软了。方博的身体在我旁边，是浸到我皮肤衣服上的水滴带走温度后我周身唯一的热源。抬起肩膀擦了擦眼镜，我抓住他没拿烟的手。  
我不想。我说。亲我一下，然后我们去吃个夜宵吧。求你了。


End file.
